Raiders of the Phoenix
by feathersXstripes
Summary: "From there, the four of us were as close as the four musketeers. From working together is the Diagon Alley portion of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter to living at home; we even died together." [AU Fan-insert, Currently in Drabbles, Rated T for Language (for now), Pairing will be explained, WIP]
1. Even in Death

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

When we were in college together, the four of us found that we were all gifted because of some unfortunate event when we were children. Each of us avoided people because of these gifts, we didn't understand how to control them. It was as if they were controlling us.

Genève, Annabel and I met first.

Right, you don't even know who Annabel or Genève are… In fact, I'm pretty sure I didn't even introduce myself, did I?

I'm Emmalyn. Emmalyn Battle. I stand at fairly average height. I have blonde hair that ends at about the bottom of my shoulder blades. I have an oval shaped face with light hazel eyes. You get the picture, right?

Genève Battiste stood about half an inch taller than me. She has beautiful sea green eyes on her narrow face with light brown hair. She was a light skinned African-American.

Annabel Battaglino stood at the same height as me with her pale fair skin and dark brown hair framing her heart shaped face with piercing grey eyes.

And the three of us, well after we met, were inseparable. Mainly because it took us so long to actually sit down and talk to each other, it took a lot of effort to keep us in the same room let alone actually sitting down to talk.

After we did though, it was understandable as to why.

See the three of us, we're special. And no I don't mean we need individual attention during school. I mean we have unexplainable gifts after we survived the meteorite crash when were in high school.

Yeah, we even graduated from the same high school.

Annabel can see fate strings. She's told us of how there are different colored lines connecting people with others, we've helped her successfully play cupid in many situations.

It was nice. To use our gifts together to bring happiness to other people.

Genève has the most depressing of the gifts bestowed to us. Psychometric gift that allows her see people's death. Of course, if she touches an object, she sees the previous people who have touched the object.

And me? Well, I'm sure everyone has at least _heard_ of _Twilight_, right? Well, I'm a lot like Edward Cullen.

No, I'm not a 117 year old virgin vampire who sparkles and is self-hating. I'm a telepath.

When we graduated, we uncovered another connection the three of us held. The three of us, we're Potterheads. So when we found out that we were hired to work at Orlando's Universal Studios' Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

And here, we met Sebastian Lopez.

It was by complete accident that we found that Sebastian Lopez had something powerful about him that drew us to him. We had annoyed Sebastian into helping us set up the heavy furniture for our new home. Annabel had injured herself, she's a bit of a clumpy child.

I had read Sebastian's mind when he saw her injury. He had thought that if the three of us knew about his gift he could have healed Annabel without having a fuss. Of course, I forced him to show us what he thought he could hide from us. Then we showed him proof of our gifts.

From there, the four of us were as close as the four musketeers. From working together is the Diagon Alley portion of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter to living at home; we even died together.


	2. Really Good Special Effects

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE MY BOOBS?!_

"Genève?" I murmur. I groaned as I stretched my stiff bones. My head was throbbing. Did we survive the fire? Was that why it feels like I never moved my body for years?

_I worked really hard for those! And, and now there just gone?!_

That was definitely Genève. Now if she could only open her eyes, she could check if the others survived. But it was as if someone's hands were covering her eyes because no matter how hard she did try, she couldn't seem to open them.

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_

And there's sweet Annabel with her profanity to brighten up the-

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. All those years working out didn't just go to waste. This is a dream-no! A nightmare! I just need to wake up, just need to find a way to wake up from this… _

Sebastian. Alright, at least I know that we're all alive and near each other by the volume of everything. Now, if I could only open my eyes and see what the others are panicking over…

As if that were the abnormal key to flipping the on button for my body to respond to my commands, my eyes fluttered opened. Everything was blurring at first, but slowly… Ever so slowly, the world came into focus.

Across from me was a panicking miniature version of Genève and Sebastian. When I say miniature, I really do mean tiny. As in tiny and younger.

As in not adult sized.

As in-

"Oh sweet Ninume! You're all awake!" I was cut off by an overly obsessive fan was dressed up as a Mediwitch from Harry Potter. She was average looking, brown hair and brown eyes, round face. _Thank Merlin, I thought was I going to strangle their parents if I had to deal with those devils for another year!_ "Oh your parents will be overjoyed!"

_Parents?!_ I think I'm the only one who is slightly disturbed by the fact that someone saved us from a burning building that firefighters couldn't get us out from, sue me I listened to their thoughts… it made me want to pursue learning how to project my own thoughts, and apparently nursed us back to health all while she was dressed as a Mediwitch from Harry Potter and knows our DECEASED parents?!

"To think that you all went into coma the same time as young children and awoken a year before you needed to go to school at Hogwarts! _Expecto Patronum_." Four jaws dropped as a beaver burst out of the thin wand that the apparently not-crazy Mediwitch produced out of her robes.

_Did that just-_

_There is no way-_

_Those were really good special effects. _My hazel eyes turned to meet Annabel's grey ones. She shrugged. She moved her hair back over her shoulder as I rolled my eyes. _What? You can't honestly expect me to believe that we're in Harry Potter, can you? I mean come on, Emma._


	3. Red Strings of Love

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Before the Mediwitch could come back, 'we' had apparently come to the conclusion that we needed to escape. Yes, there are marks around the word "we" for a very specific reason. See, instead of actually rationalizing with each other on the fact that we're 10 year olds again, sue me I looked at the medical chart, or the fact that our surnames were all different.

Or, you know, the fact that it said we were actually wizarding folk.

So here we were, sneaking around St. Mungo's Hospital as if we did something terrible wrong. Attempting to escape from this place.

Shivers ran down my spine, there was a malevolent feeling that something wicked was coming this way. With a step forward that feeling intensified. "THERE MY PRECIOUS EMMALYN!"

"Oh no, they're on to us!"

"This is all your fault, Sebastian!"

"Wait Anna, why is it my fault?"

"Shut up and run people. Crazy man chasing us here! Priorities, people, priorities!" I grabbed Genève's hand as she decided to become still frozen princess with her hands on her cheeks as if it was a scandal. Leading them away from the thoughts that carried our names.

Eventually I had to let go of her hand in order to open a door but because the volume of the thoughts was increasing there was no time to make sure that everyone was following. As we ran through the doorway, I crashed into somebody.

Yes, I crashed.

Me.

As in, not Annabel.

_Wait… That's… Oh, Emma._ I groaned as I looked into pained hazel eyes, then I proceeded to glare at the other hazel eyes person. If this person gets the three of us caught by that crazy psycho who's been screaming my name… I'm going to gut him slowly. _Hey, uh… Emma?_

I stood and looked back at Annabel who was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. I raised an eyebrow at her, _I hate that you can do that, by the way…_

I gave her a black stare, silently telling her to continue with her previous thought train. _Oh, right! Remember that thing that I can do that making match matching really easy?_

"Hey! Aren't you going to apologize?!" A hand grabbed my shoulder and swung me around. I was staring at a miniature Harry Potter without green eyes and a lightning bolt horcruxes scar upon his forehead. _Yeah… You see this look alike? Well, okay, so maybe I believe that it's all real._

"I thought pureblood males were taught to treat females better than this," His face fell a little after the remark. _Then, we're looking at James Potter…_

"It's human to apologize for knocking someone to the ground." He growled at me, I glared back. So, this is James Potter. He's a bit pathetic and whiny, isn't he? _So, uh… Remember what red strings means?_

"Are you shitting me?!" I shouted, my glare hardening at the sight of James Potter. _I wish I was, Emma... Really wish…_


	4. Inner Mafia Boss

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Arms circled around me and lifted me up, someone's cheek started to snuggle against my cheek. "My precious. You had your tatko worried, printsesa."

Why is the crazy psycho calling him his precious, princess, and my father? I struggled to get out of his hold. _Dark blue, thick string…._

I pointed at the crazy pyscho with my foot, trying to communicate with Annabel, truly asking if this man was really was my father. _There is no mistaking it, Emma…. That's your father, was at least I hope there's no way to mistake it._

"T-tatko?"

_My skŭpotsenni printsesa e naĭ-nakraya sŭbudi_. (My precious princess is finally awake.) I paused in my struggling, the desperation that was in the voice made me stare at similar hazel eyes. Okay then, that answers the question on whether or not he's my father. Mentally, I winced. The word "father" had such negative feelings. _Tryabva da e bil tolkova uplashen, moyata malka printsesa_. (Must have been so scared, my little princess.)

"Da. Tatko is here now. You made tatko fighten, malka printess, you haff slept very long…" Apparently he had finally noticed the _thing_ standing glaring at me. Annabel and Sebastian started chuckling silently behind us. "And, vhy are you glaring at moyata malka printsesa? Vot has she done to you, you little scoundrel? Do you vont a piece of Stefon Krum?"

I pulled away from the man to study him for a moment. Sebastian whispered what the others were thinking. "If that's Emma's father, it would explain so much."

The tiny _thing_ squared its shoulders showing true Gryffindor qualities of suicide against a full grown wizard. Tatko gave a smirk and studied the _thing _like the pest it was, "She still needs to apologize for knocking me over."

"Men do not fall over because of female, little boy. Moyata malk printsesa needs no apologize. Go back to your mother." At the sight of the thing about to argue with him, tatko stood at full height, an impressive six foot two I believe. If not, it sure feels like it. His hazel eyes no longer held warmth or amusement, but contempt for the bug that dares to be under his boot as he is walking. "Stefon Krum vill make you cry, little boy. Go back to your mother or else."

I had stars in my eyes as I looked at tatko. He was amazing and everything I inspire to be when I am taken to the point where the well-bred word play meant little to the people who you were trying to oh-so-very hard not to shove a fist down their throat. My friends, all three of them who stood behind us, apparently didn't hold the same sentiments as I did towards this, I don't see why they didn't…

I threaten people like this all the time when they try to hurt one of them. By now they should be used to this style of potential promises of pain.

_It all makes sense now. It wasn't being "gee" when she threatened them… She was pulling on her inner mafia boss. _


	5. Princess Explaination

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_When I get my hands on her, she's gonna be wishin' she stayed in that bleeding bed, _The voice of an angry male held strong over all the other voices in St. Mungo's. The worried undertone was what had gotten my attention. _Baby of the five of us and only girl doesn't give her any excuse to disappear the moment she woke up. Damned little brat is going to get a piece of my mind when I find her!_

Well, I sure am glad that I have the clingy guardian instead of that male who… Is currently stomping towards us with his wand acting as his compass. Usually, I don't judge upon appearance alone and now I really can't judge upon appearance alone without being a hypocrite.

However, when the sea green eyed, light skinned African Am-wait… It'd be African British, that's going to take some getting used to, stopped in front of us. He panted a bit before ignoring the crowd in the corridor for the girl in question. "Genève Mitchell! Comment osez-vous me soucier comme ça, mioche!" (How dare you worry me like that, little brat!)

Oddly, my brain supplied the French as easily as it did the Bulgarian. I blinked. Genève looked as if you were going to pass out.

Genève had started to form crocodile tears in her eyes, amusement passed through Sebastian and Anna as they turned to laugh quietly to themselves as they saw the male hesitate in his steps as he drew nearer to the now sobbing child. I raised an eyebrow at his panicking face, "Oh no, Genève ne pleure pas. S'il vous plaît ne pleure pas! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez si vous arrêtez de pleurer! Une poupée! Je vais vous acheter une poupée, Genève ... Pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêter de pleurer!" (Oh no, Genève don't cry. Please don't cry! I will do anything you want if you stop crying! A doll! I'll go and buy you a doll, Genève... For the love of Merlin, stop crying!)

Genève silenced her cries as she too was swept into a cuddling hug. She sobbed into the man's jacket, "Tu me le promets?" (Do you promise?)

"Oui, bien sûr. Et Alphonse et les jumeaux vont vous apporter des gâteaux et des glaces. Ensuite, nous allons vous ramener à la maison. Et rien ne sera jamais vous blesser, jamais." (Yes, of course. And Alphonse and the twins will bring you cake and ice cream. Then we'll bring you home. And nothing will ever hurt you, ever again.) I stared. All this promise of spoiling from one person.

"Gâteau au chocolat et crème glacée à la fraise avec arc en ciel arrose?" (Chocolate cake and strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles?)

"Quel que soit votre souhait est ma commande, mon petit." (Whatever your wish is my command, little one.)

I rubbed my hands over my eyes, she was getting spoiled yet again by the male species without bothering to lift a finger. It really did describe Genève, who in all honestly was the spoiled little princess born with a diamond encrusted gold spoon in her mouth. _Since when did Genève know any French, wait… she's done crying… Em, did he just basically promise her the world if she would shut up? _

_Emma, remember how I was saying it was all special effects and there's no way we're in Harry Potter?_

I nod at both Sebastian and Annabel's questions. We came up with ways for me to communicate back after hearing other's thoughts, but only if the answers to the questions that these three are asking we're different.

_Well Toto, I don't think we're in Kanas anymore. Wait… Did that boob just promise her whatever she damn well wanted just to get her to stop crying?_

I gave an amused stare to Annabel who's eye stared to twitch at the indication that yes, the "boob" just promised her whatever she wanted to get her to calm down. Annabel and Sebastian gave the other hugging pair a look, _it all makes sense now. The entire princess/spoiled brat attitude; it all makes flippin' sense now._


End file.
